You and Me
by iron.thorn
Summary: Iron Thorn. Rob&Rav. Narracion de una historia romantica, y por efecto, de amor. Regalo a ravengrayson1luzalyce, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**DISCLAIMER: **Por desgracia, nada de esto me pertenece, me limito a jugar un rato con los personajes.

_ESTO ES UN REGALO –uno muy atrasado- DE CUMPLEAÑOS._

**¡**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**, ****r a v e n g r a y s o n 1 l u z a l y c e**!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YOU AND ME**

**By I. Thorn**

Hello again, it's you and me.  
Kind of always like it used to be.  
Sipping wine, killing time,  
Trying to solve life's mysteries.

Acaricio de manera distraída, otra vez, como cada noche, tu tersa, y por el momento, desnuda espalda. Siento como te estremeces y sonrío para mi fuero interno de manera orgullosa; Soy yo el que provoca eso. Tenemos, por ahora, 19 y 18 años, soy mayor que tu. Sonrío nuevamente, desde que estamos juntos no dejo de hacerlo, suelo pensar, de manera seguida, que tan estúpido me veré cuando tarareo canciones o sonrío de manera boba y sin motivo aparente. De todas maneras, ni siquiera me interesa, las cosas están como deben estar. Como deben de ser.

El día de hoy ha habido una gran, en toda la extensión de la palabra, fiesta, Chico Bestia es, por fin, mayor de edad. Había gente, gente, vino, gente y más vino. Tú, como siempre, estabas apartada de nosotros, de mí. Sabia que una fiesta hasta las 3:00 a.m. no era nada bueno, no cuando existe la posibilidad e que nos llamen, por alguna emergencia, a las 5:00 am. pero no había nada que hacer, que mejor que festejarle a nuestro amigo su gran sueño de ser mayor.

¿Por qué eres tan alejada? ¿No te das cuenta de que me duele no estar siempre con tigo? ¿Que en realidad yo quiero estar por una eternidad con tigo? ¿Por que no me ayudas a entender todo esto? Lo sé, no es necesario, con el simple hecho de tenerte y saberte mía, y solo mía, es más que suficiente.

How's your life? It's been a while.  
God, it's good to see you smile.  
I see you reaching for your keys,  
Looking for a reason not to leave

Las cosas no cambian, y día a día me pregunto si alguna vez seremos normales, supongo que por el momento la respuesta es clara. Tenemos dos años de una estable y, por lo menos para mi, perfecta relación. Teníamos 17 y 16 años respectivamente cuando te propuse ser mi novia. Ese día me sentí más nervioso que hasta cuando peleamos contra tu padre.

**Flash Back**

Me mire al espejo por enésima vez, creo que estaba listo, pero había algo que seguía sin dar en su _punto_. Repase mi aspecto una vez más. Un litro de gel, listo; dientes cepillados, listo; afeitada, listo. En ese momento me pregunte por que demonios no había hecho una lista, estaba comenzando a irritarme, lo peor, es que lo hacia solo. Idiota, me recrimine. Como lograbas ponerme _así._ Deje escapar un ruidoso suspiro. Me sentía tenso…e idiota.

Baje, lo mas lento que pude, las escaleras y llegue al living, ahí estaban todos…excepto tu. Analicé todo con la mirada, Cyborg y Ch. Bestia jugaban con la consola, y Starfire hacia un pudding de no-sé-que, que se veía asqueroso; no había nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Pasa algo, Robin?- la gruesa voz de Cyborg me saco de mis observaciones.

-Do-Donde esta Raven- dije aclarándome la garganta

-No ha querido salir de su habitación.- respondió con preocupación la voz de Starfire.

-Iré a buscarla- para ese entonces yo hasta había olvidado el primordial motivo por el cual te buscaba. Subí, nueva mente, a los corredores y fije mi vista en las letras de tu puerta _"RAVEN" _y entonces, justo cuando levante mi mano en forma de puño, para golpear la puerta con los nudillos, lo oí: estabas sollozando, y consecuencia a esto, se oían pequeñas explosiones. Eso me preocupo más de lo que estaba. Toque tu puerta y espere a que respondieras, pero no lo hiciste, por lo cual, me vi en la necesidad de llamarte.

-Raven-

Ni siquiera un mínimo sonido

-Raven- insistí y toque una ves mas tu puerta.- Vamos Raven, soy yo, Robin.

De un momento a otro la puerta estaba abierta y tus brazos estaban alrededor del mi cuello. Me quede en shock un par de minutos y recapitule los hechos hasta llegar a este abrazo. Después de mi pequeña charla mental, lleve mis brazos a su fina y delgada cintura. Me atrajiste, aun más, a tu delgado cuerpo, y, por supuesto, no me negué. Seguías llorando, y por esto, empapando mi camisa, cosa que ni siquira importaba. Comencé a caminar hacia el centro de tu habitación, aun abrazados, y llegue a tu cama, nos sentamos juntos y cerca, aun abrazados y tu seguías llorando; lo mas desesperante de la situación es que no sabia por que. Trataba de que no nos hicieran daño las explosiones.

-Tranquila, vamos Rae, cálmate- decía mientras acariciaba tus cabellos.

-¿Por qué, Robin? ¿Por qué?- decías apegándote más a mí.

-Tranquila, amo…- estuve a punto de decirlo, pero no lo hice, me detuve, no quería asustarte.- Rae ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué, que?

Tiempo después te fuiste calmando. Poco a poco, retiraste tus brazos de alrededor mío, yo, contrario a ti, no quería soltarte, pero tuve que hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Raven?- insistí

-No es nada, Robin- dijiste huyendo de mis ojos. Eso me enojo un poco, así que tome tu rostro y te voltee para que me vieras.

-Dime, que pasa- Exigí

-Robin, dime algo, ¿yo puedo llegar a ser feliz?-

-Claro, que si-

-¿Cómo? ¡Dime, Robin, cómo! ¿Cómo? Si cada vez que lo intento algo explota, ¿Cómo?, Si cada vez que lo veo, el maldito bombillo…- y te callaste, al parecer te diste cuanta de que me había dado cuenta del _"cada vez que lo veo". _Trague en seco.Mis ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada, ya había alguien a quien tú querías. Me sentí decepcionado.

-Cada vez que ves ¿a quien?- pregunte, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que mis celos no se notaran; intento fallido.

-No, no es nadie- dijiste con un deje de nerviosismo en tu voz.

-Dímelo- exigí, de la manera más sutil que me fue posible.

-No tengo por que hacerlo- respondiste

-Hazlo, ahora- exigí, mas avivadamente esta vez.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? No puedes llegar y exigirme absolu…- y no encontré una mejor forme de acallar tus reclamos.

Te bese.

Acerque mi rostro a ti y tome el tuyo entre mis manos, te acerque de manera rápida antes de que reaccionaras y supieras lo que pasaría. Me acerque acortando todo distancia posible entre nosotros y mis labios presionaron los tuyos. Exhalaste tu delicioso aliento justo un milímetro antes de que mis labios presionaran completamente los tuyos, y eso me volvió loco. En lo único que pensaba era en proclamar míos tus labios, y así lo hice. Comenzaste a mover tus labios contra los míos de manera suave y yo hice lo mismo, espere a que reaccionaras y rechazaras aquel contacto, pero no pasó. Envolviste mi cuello como minutos antes los habías hecho e hice lo que me correspondía con tu fina cintura.

Y el bombillo exploto.

Aquel roce comenzó a subir de intensidad, mis labios no se conformaron con los tuyos, necesitaban más. Mi lengua, deseosa de probar más de ti, trazo la línea de tu labio inferior, pero no fui correspondido. Te separaste sorprendida por mi acto y me miraste la los ojos, o mascara, cosa que agradecí, ya que en nuestra conversación lo estuviste evitando.

-¿Po-por que?- preguntaste jadeando por aire.

Tome un respiro para responderte

-Por que yo…yo….Te amo- acerque una mano a tu rostro, ya que cuando dije las últimas dos palabras lo bajaste. Acaricie tu mejilla y tus ojos viajaron a los míos. Una pizca de felicidad había en ellos y yo quería que miraras que tan radiante de felicidad estaba, así que me quite la mascara, sin inseguridad y sin nada, solo lo hice. Tus ojos brillaron más, se veían radiantes. Pero la tristeza volvió a ellos.

-No me mientas- pediste.

-No lo hago- dije tomándote de la barbilla y atrayendo tu rostro una vez más.

Ese día aceptaste ser mi novia eternamente. Me dijiste quien era la persona que hacia que tu poderes hicieran explotar los focos y lámparas (N/A: Si, ya saben quien es. Si se les ocurra preguntar) Los chicos se tomaron bien nuestra relación, Cyborg dijo que si te hacia algo mi tono de piel cambiaria morado y estaría así durante unas semanas, Chico bestia solo sonrió de manera picara, levantando las cejas una y otra vez y agrego que paso mucho tiempo desde que subí a buscarte y Starfire nos abrazo energéticamente y hablando en su idioma.

**End Flash Back**

Siento como te acercas más a mí, entrelazando nuestras piernas. Me veo en la necesidad de besar tu cuello y giras para quedar de frente a mí. Puedo ver como las comisuras de tus labios se alzan, eso me alegra. Comienzas a mover las manos por la cama buscando algo, que de manera probable es tu ropa, no entiendo por que lo haces, es decir, sabes que no te dejare ir. Te abrazo con fuerza por la cintura, sin llegar a lastimarte.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntas con un toque de diversión

-No te vas a ir- ordeno.

-Si así lo deseas, _lider_- dices abrazándote a mí.

If you don't know if you should stay,  
If you don't say what's on your mind,  
Baby, just breathe.  
There's nowhere else tonight we should be.  
You want to make a memory.

Recuerdo nuestras primeras semanas de "tortolitos" como nos llamaban Cyborg y Ch. Bestia.

Te veías nerviosa y tratabas de huir de mi, o por lo menos así lo sentí yo. Sabía que tenías miedo a lastimarnos, a lastimarme. Pero pronto lo superaste, por lo cual pasabas más tiempo a mi lado.

**Flas Back.**

Habían pasado 2 semanas, desde que eras mi novia y ya estabas mas… ¿como decirlo?...adaptada, supongo. A veces me dejabas que te tomara de la mano en la pizzería, o me regalabas besos en la mejilla, que posteriormente se convirtieron en besos, demasiado castos, en los labios. También eras más abierta conmigo, también con los demás, pero más conmigo.

A pesar de los cambios, seguías con tus mismas costumbres; tomabas té, meditabas, leías, etc. Aun así, nada importaba, te amaba, y lo sigo haciendo, con una torturosa locura.

**End Flash Back. **

También recuerdo, de manera perfecta, nuestra primera vez.

**Flash Back**

-Robin, escogiste una película demasiado estúpida.- dijo mientras veíamos "bee movie"

- Tu dijiste que nada de romance, terror o, para mi mala suerte, acción. Así que no nos queda otra opción que no sea "películas para niños", a las cuales les acabas de dar el concepto de "estúpidas"- Suspiraste sonoramente.

Tras algo de tiempo salimos de la función. Al salir, en medio del centro comercial, dos tipos te desnudaban con la mirada, asome molesto más de lo que debería. Y tú, bueno, tú no hiciste nada.

-Por que si ves como te _observan, _no haces nada.- me volteaste a ver de manera interrogante - ¿Qué?

-Robin, no estarás celoso ¿verdad?

-Celoso ¿yo? Nunca.- me viste como a quien no le crees nada.

-Bien.

Después escuche como uno de los tipos eso te decía "Muñeca sexy". ¿Qué idiotez era esa? Bien, pues mi ira se salio de control. Y, bueno, arme una _pequeña_ discusión. Tú, tú te enfadaste y me dejaste allí, solo. Los tipos se rieron de mí, y después salí a buscarte. No te encontré hasta llegar a la torre. Estabas en el living leyendo, pero al percatarte de que entre te levantaste y te fuiste a tu habitación, supuse.

Deje que un suspiro escapara de mi garganta y fui a buscarte.

-Raven- te llame cuando estuve fuera de tu puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, Robin?- tu voz se escucho bastante fría, mas de lo normal.

-Vamos, no estés enojada, es solo que…- tu puerta se abrió, y me interrumpiste.

- ¿Es solo que, que, Robin? Que te vas a poner así cada que salimos, no, Robin, eso me molesta.- Estuviste a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero mi mano la detuvo, y me adentra a tu pieza.

-Sal de aquí- ordenaste.

-No- dije simplemente, y me fui a recostar a tu cama.

Acomodaste las manos en tu cadera y te paraste enfrente de mi, casi furica.

-Sal. Ahora. Mismo.

Y bueno, no fue con exactitud lo que hice. Te tome por la cintura y capture de forma deseosa tus labios. No paso mucho tiempo para que el beso se profundizara. Con lentitud, nos fuimos acercando a tu cama, donde de pronto, yacíamos recostados, yo sobre ti, besándonos apasionadamente. Mis manos, cansadas de estar en tu cintura, se sumergieron por tu blusa, acariciando la piel que estaba en su camino (N/A: Recuerden que habían salido, por lo cual llevan ropa "normal"). Poco a poco, nos fuimos deshaciendo de la ropa, hasta quedar en ropa interior, a estas alturas sabia que no podría detenerme, a menos que tú lo pidieras.

-¿E-estas segura?- pregunte con vos agitada y temblorosa.

El brillo de tus ojos delataba la respuesta, pero yo quería oírla de tus labios.

-S-si- balbuceaste, supongo que estabas nerviosa. Alguna vez había escuchado eso de "temor virginal".

Fue la noche más 'mágica' de mi vida.

I dug up this old photograph.  
Look at all that hair we had.  
It's bittersweet to hear you laugh.  
Your phone is ringing,  
I don't want to ask.

Al día siguiente, amaneciste, por supuesto, recostada en mi pecho. _"que maravillosa visión" _fue mi primer pensamiento. Pocos minutos después despertaste, al principio me miraste algo confundida, para después dar paso a una tonalidad roja en tus mejillas. Bajaste la mirada y te abrazaste más a mí. Me volviste a ver, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Deja de mirarme así- pediste en un suave murmullo

-Bien, si eso quieres- y antes de que dijeses, si eso era lo que planeabas, otra cosa, te bese.

Tratamos de comenzar, nuevamente, con aquella intima danza, pero la alarma sonó. Nos vestimos a velocidad luz, y bajamos rápidamente.

En el living se encontraban los otros tres titanes, con una gran sorpresa. Había comida, globos y confetis. Y claro, como olvidarlo, una gran pancarta muy llamativa que decía "Feliz aniversario, pajaritos"; bueno, eso decía originalmente, por que la palabra pajaritos, había sido tachada, y habían escrito, sobre la gigantes cruz, "tortolitos". Me pare atrás de ti y envolví ti cadera con mis brazos.

-Feliz aniversario.

-Es el mejor

Ese día estuvimos haciendo bromas entre nosotros mismo, claro que el punto de eso era molestarnos. Cyborg y Ch. Bestia decían que habíamos llegado demasiado agitados y desaliñados cuando la alarma sonó. Si supieran…

**End flash back**

. If you go now, I'll understand.  
If you stay, hey, I got a plan.  
You want to make a memory.  
You want to steal a piece of time.  
You could sing a melody to me  
And I could write a couple of lines.  
You want to make a memory.

La mañana ha arribado sin contemplaciones. Como todos los días, seguimos nuestra rutina. Nos duchamos _juntos._ Bajamos a desayunar _juntos_. Reímos y hacemos _todo juntos. _Los días son bastante buenos _así_. Y sé que jamás te iras de mi lado.

Por el momento estamos en el living, sin nada que hacer. Aún así, te noto algo ansiosa, de hecho desde ayer lo he notado. Me pregunto que será.

-Oye, Rae…

-Oye, Robin… –decimos al mismo tiempo.

-Adelante- te digo y sonríes de forma temula y nerviosa.

-Bu-bueno, yo t-tengo algo que decirte- El nerviosismo no se aparta de ti, y me sorprende la forma en la que balbuceas. Espero que no sea nada malo.

-Bien, ¿y que es?- pregunto tomándote de las manos para inyectarte valor, aunque se que no lo necesitas, creo.

-Bueno es que yo…- las palabras salen atropelladas unas con otras, eso me causa ternura.- Estoy embarazada- dices bajando la mirada.

Y en ese momento, después de cinco segundos, los cuales fueron necesarios para analizar y comprender la información recién recibida, todo se va a negro. Por lo menos es así unos segundos. _Después reacciono…_

Te tomo en brazos y te hago girar conmigo. Grito, y estoy seguro de que salto. Te beso y acaricio tu vientre, que, aún, no se nota nada.

…_de manera emocionada._

_**Fin**_

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

**Notas que nadie, o casi nadie, se digna a leer**

Bien, como ya lo dije,

**¡**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**, ****r a v e n g r a y s o n 1 l u z a l y c e**!

Espero te haya gustado.

-Gracias especiales a Rogelio (o "super Seim", que asi le gusta que le digan, según el ¬ ¬U) por haber actuado como _casi_ mi beta ^ ^

**I. Thorn**


End file.
